Methods and devices according to the definition of the species are used in systems intended to increase driving safety based on vehicle dynamics. For example, the electronic stability program (ESP) gives the driver of a vehicle both improved basic functions with respect to the anti-lock brake system (ABS) and the anti-slip control (ASC), both systems acting primarily in situations critical to longitudinal dynamics. Examples of this include full braking and severe accelerations. The electronic stability program (ESP) also supports the driver in situations critical to transverse dynamics. The system improves driving stability in all operating states, i.e., in full braking, partial braking, free rolling, traction, thrust and load reversal as soon as an extreme driving situation occurs. Even in extreme steering maneuvers, the electronic stability program (ESP) drastically reduces the danger of swerving and largely makes it possible to keep the automobile under safe control even in critical traffic situations.
To regulate vehicle dynamics, it is known to use the float angle of the vehicle and the yaw rate of the vehicle as controlled variables. The consideration of these controlled variables makes it possible to largely eliminate the danger of swerving.
However, in addition to the danger of swerving, there also exists the danger that a vehicle will roll over due to extreme driving maneuvers. This applies all the more considering that more and more passenger cars are being offered that have a comparatively short wheelbase and a high center of gravity. The problem of the danger of rollover exists in commercial vehicles in any case.